


Fun Before Rehearsals

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: Requested Fics [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Cousin Incest, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Kevin and Brian decided to have some fun together, getting a shock when they get caught.





	Fun Before Rehearsals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasonorangebaby3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasonorangebaby3/gifts).



> So I kinda like the idea of doing fics that are requested! so if anyone would like me to do a fic for them, leave me a comment and Ill see what I can do and post them here!

Kevin sighed softly as his hands tightened around the blonde curls of his cousin, loving the feel of Brian's warm mouth wrapped around his aching cock. It had been awhile since the two had been together and with them being in rehearsals, they took the opportunity to be with each other. 

"Brian.." Kevin groaned, arching up against his younger cousin's mouth. 

Brian groaned loudly as he continued to suck and bob up and down his cousin's cock enjoying the heaviness on his tongue. The two men were so lost in their own world they didn't hear the door open, thinking they would be alone in the house for hours, they hadn't bothered locking the door. 

"Dad?" Max asked, eyes wide at the scene before him. 

Kevin and Brian's eyes opened, Brian pulling instantly off of Kevin's cock. 

"Max...What you doing home?" Kevin asked, red on his cheeks. 

"I...We had a half day today." Max stuttered. 

Brian sat back and stayed quiet, Baylee and Mason knew about their relationship but they had kept it quiet from Max. The silence in the air was deafening and Kevin could feel his cock quickly softening now worried. 

"Does..does Mom know?" Max asked. 

Kevin sighed but nodded. "Yes Max, it doesn't happen as often like it used to, not since you kids have gotten older." 

"That's why you don't have an issue with Baylee and Mason being together." Max realized. 

"It would be pretty hypocritical of us to be upset." Brian spoke softly. 

Max wasn't sure why but he felt himself shutting the door and slowly moving over to his Dad and cousin, he could feel his cock starting to harden in his own pants. Kevin and Brian looked at each other, not sure what to do or if they wanted to encourage what could possibly happen. 

"Max..." Kevin gulped, his cock starting to hardened. 

"I..can..I.." Max bit his lip not able to get his eyes off his cousin or Dad. 

"Are you sure?" Brian asked, his own cock hard once again. 

Max nodded but looked up at his Dad knowing Kevin was still trying to decide if he really wanted his son between them. 

"Okay Max, but no sex." Kevin compromised. 

Max nodded softly, secretively wanting his brother to be the first inside him. "That's fine Dad, I really just wanna suck on both of you anyways." 

Kevin and Brian both shook hearing Max and nodded, Brian getting up on the bed next to his cousin as Max moved down to his knees between his Father's legs, looking up. Kevin smiled softly, running his hand through his son's blonde hair. 

"It's okay son, take your time." Kevin encouraged, playing with Max's hair gently. 

Max bit his lip but scooted closer, running his tongue carefully up the base of his Dad's cock, hearing Kevin gasp and moan loudly. 

"Shit..Max.." Kevin groaned, arching just slightly. 

Max continued to move his tongue up and down the base, finally running over the head, taking the pre with him. Brian groaned loudly as he slowly stroked himself watching his youngest cousin licking his Dad's cock just as Brian had done so many times over the years. 

"Max please.." Kevin begged, not believing his youngest had rendered him down to it. 

Max looked up as he slowly moved his mouth down the length, only able to get half way down. 

"Ooooooohhhh...good boy..so good." Kevin groaned, leaning back as Brian moved up and attacked his lips, kissing his cousin hard. Max whimpered loudly seeing Brian and Kevin kissing, their tongues dueling with each other. Max moved his mouth up an down his Dad's cock, loving how it throbbed inside his mouth. 

Kevin finally pulled away panting hard, both looking down seeing the youngest moving his mouth like he had sucked cock before, Kevin couldn't believe how good his son was or that he was being blown by him. 

"Max..I'm so close." Kevin groaned.

The teen didn't let up, wanting to know what his Father tasted like. Brian leaned down and nuzzled against Kevin's neck, kissing and nibbling on it. 

"I think he wants it baby, let him taste you." Brian whispered. 

"Christ Brian!" Kevin cried out. "Why you gotta do that to me?" 

Brian grinned unashamed as his cock throbbed between his legs. "Cause I know you love when I do it." 

Kevin's breathing had spiked, eyes closed. He couldn't believe what was going on between his legs and how turned on he was but knew he wouldn't last much longer. He arched his hips up against Max's mouth, crying out his son's name as ropes of thickness shot inside his mouth. 

"MAX!" 

Brian grinned watching as his youngest cousin swallowed his Father's seed, some dripping out the sides of his mouth. 

"Good boy." Brian praised. 

Max's face turned red at the praise, pulling off once Kevin's cock had gone soft. Kevin fell back against the bed, panting hard. 

"Fuck that was amazing." 

Brian grinned looking down at his lover before jumping slightly and looking down seeing Max already between his legs and sucking on his cock.

"Damn!" Brian whined, pushing down against his cousin's mouth. 

Kevin grinned seeing Max already on Brian's cock, sucking it like his life depended on it. 

"Feels amazing, doesn't it?" Kevin asked, looking up at his love. 

"Fuck yes it does!" 

Max sighed happily to himself, happy knowing he was making his cousin feel so good. He loosened his throat muscles so Brian could face fuck him. Brian wasn't as thick as his Dad, but was longer. 

Kevin sat up finally and grinned. "Brian pull off." 

Brian glared at his cousin but nodded hearing Max whimper as Brian pulled his cock out of the teen's mouth. 

"Dad..what's wrong?" Max asked worriedly. 

Kevin smiled seeing the worried look on his son's face but also the glare on his cousin's. 

"Nothing baby boy, just wanted to move you over and take care of you while you finish Brian off." Kevin grinned. 

Max whimpered and shook moving up to the center of the bed, letting Kevin pull his pants down, face turning red as his cock was revealed, hard and leaking. 

"Lay back down baby boy and let Brian back inside your mouth." 

Max eagerly nodded and laid down, sighing contently feeling Brian slide his cock back inside his mouth. 

"Don't you dare ever do that again!" Brian growled over his shoulder, hearing Kevin give off a chuckle. 

"You should have known you were going to be back in his mouth." Kevin shot back. 

Brian grumbled before putting his focus back on the warm mouth wrapped around his cock, groaning loudly. Max whimpered himself feeling his Father's fingers move up the base of his cock, arching up against him gently instinctively.

"You're so hard Max, such a big boy." Kevin praised, beaming proudly at his son's cock knowing he'd be nice and thick once he was a little older. 

Max whined feeling himself close, arching up wanting his Dad to touch him more, needing that contact. Brian groaned loudly feeling his own orgasm close. 

Kevin continued to rub his son's cock before wrapping his hand around the thick base, stroking him gently, using the pre that had collected as lube. 

"Kev...God I'm so close." Brian groaned, moving faster. 

"So is he, cum for him love." Kevin sighed, stroking Max faster, loving the feel of the cock throbbing in his hand. 

Brian whimpered before crying out Max's name, shooting his load inside the teen's mouth. Max whined as he swallowed, shooting his own over his Dad's hand. 

"That's it Max, let it all out." Kevin cooed, not stopping until Max calmed down, his cock going soft. 

Brian finally pulled out of Max's mouth, falling onto the bed panting hard and fast. 

"Shit!" 

Max wiped his face before sitting up, smiling softly with a bright blush on his face, causing Kevin to chuckle softly. 

"Come here baby boy." Kevin said, opening his arms. 

Max moved into his Father's arms, snuggling close as Kevin held him close. 

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked. 

Max nodded and smiled. "Yes, thank you both for letting me suck you off." 

Kevin and Brian nodded, both happy and sated. 

"You're welcome baby boy, you did amazingly." Kevin beamed. 

Max grinned as the three headed to the bathroom, Brian and Kevin cleaning Max up before doing the same to each other, giving the other a soft kiss. Max smiled softly seeing the love between his Father and cousin. 

"Think Mason would let me be with Baylee?" Max cautiously asked. 

Kevin and Brian pulled away, grinning softly. "You would have to talk to Mason about that, that's his boyfriend." 

Max sighed but nodded, hugging both men before heading out. Kevin and Brian chuckled softly looking at each other. 

"What have we done?" Brian asked. 

"We've encouraged the next generation of cousin loving." Kevin replied. 

Brian laughed softly before kissing his lover again as the two headed out knowing they would have to head back to rehearsals, their fun over for now.


End file.
